


Respite

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: Making an Empress [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: You and Kylo have been married for a few months now and despite Starkiller base being your new home, the only time you can find any inner peace is when he's asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Also posted on Tumblr

It was strange watching him. In fact, it would have been strange to watch anyone while they slept, but this is the only time you would have dared to look at him for so long. The pale expanse of his chest and the harsh movements that it made whenever he whimpered fascinated you. The part of his pink puffy lips was alluring but his balled fist kept you from moving closer to him. The mop of thick black hair hid his dark eyes that you would have loved to spend more time gazing into, but the fear of having your mental defense weaken or worse capitulating to his probing stopped you from doing so.

Being sensitive to the ways of the force wasn’t enough to protect from his searching. You had been lucky that your father was someone who regularly meditated and upon learning of your gift had adamantly encouraged you to follow suit. Your new husband had been surprised when he felt the wall blocking your mind from him when he first met you. The arrangement of your marriage had seemed like it would be a complete burden but the discovery of your talent had more the sparked his interest. He supposed he shouldn’t have doubted your worth in the first place, Supreme Leader Snoke (who was the architect of this arrangement), was wiser than he could ever imagine.

Pulling the sheets off your body you softly padded to the window. The nighttime sky and your internal clock told you that it was well after midnight. Any normal person would have joined their husband in bed, but this was the only time when you could relax. The oppressive nature of his emotions and his exploitation of the force had almost caused you to break down the first weeks that you had come to stay with him on Starkiller Base. It had been a meaningless trip kitchen like area of his quarters for a glass of water that first alerted you to the relief that could be experienced when he was sleeping. Tonight, was no different. As you inhaled and exhaled deeply you could feel the pressure of the day almost fall off of you. 

Smiling yourself, you made your way to the kitchen to grab a small glass of water, not for yourself this time, but for a small plant that sat in the bedroom window sill. The blood red flowering plant was a recent addition and cultivating the small plant was something that helped to relax you even further. 

“You aren’t in bed.”

The rumble of the deep voice had startled you so much that you had almost dropped the glass. In reaction to the surprise you quickly replaced your mental block, afraid that even in his drowsy state he would pry into your mind. You turned to look at him, shirtless standing in the frame of the door with black sleeping pants on.

“You shouldn’t be up this late,” he drawled, full pink lips pulling into a frown.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t sleep,” you murmur softly as to not arouse the anger that he is so known for.

“You never sleep.”  
The statement makes your blood run cold. He knew? Had he been watching you these past months? Was he angry?

He looked at you with those dark eyes before letting out a pitying sigh.

“I suppose you deserve some rest,” he stated before turning his back to you and walking back into the bedroom.

Relaxing your tense body, you let a small relived smile come to your face.

‘Thank you’


End file.
